Mineta the Girl
by Jojoflow
Summary: Minori has a very active imagination and it's filled with nothing, but fantasies about her male classmates take the plunge into each scenario and see what she truly wants from all the boys.
1. Yuga Aoyama

**A/N: This story has been in the back of my head for a while ever since I saw this video /KBgeAcRajWg needless to say I had to write something after seeing it. So first things first this story will not be my priority Force for Good is, but I'll try to update it as best I can. This story will center on Minori's fantasies regarding the boys in her class so enjoy ****this girl's thirst!**

In the back right corner of class 1-A sat a girl with purple balls for hair split into two bundles on either side of her hair. She wore the school uniform as all the other girls but whereas the other girls of the class were focused on their studies or chatting with friends this girl's eyes scoured across the class settling on every male in the room for a moment before switching to another. _OH yes look at all these boys and they're all mine! I won't let a single one escape my grasp! _She thought to herself as she looked at the boy farthest from her, his name was Yuga Aoyama. She licked her lips as she took in every aspect he had to offer. That beautifully styled blonde hair she wanted to run her fingers through mussing it thoroughly.

Those big expressive eyes of his she could see herself reflected in as she made sweet love to him, and that slim figure she wanted to run her tongue over tasting every inch! Minori squeezed her thighs together squeezing her already most panties against her burning core. _Yuga is an ostentatious one, but he doesn't have the balls to make the first move, and that's fine with me. I'll make him mine before he knows what's happening._

* * *

Aoyama was squirming away from her as she advanced on him the boy's knees shaking as she stepped up to him. Her small figure making him quake with arousal. "It's ok Aoyama nobody has to know I can keep a secret." She whispered gripping his leg tightly as her finger traced the outline of his laser belt undoing the catch on the side and watching it and his pants fall before her revealing his snow white briefs.

"What a pure boy." She whispered her breath puffing against his underwear watching as his cock began to grow before she pushed him down onto the floor his pants around his ankles as she stepped in between his legs dangerously close to his package before kneeling between his spindly legs and running a finger against his bulge watching as Aoyama tensed releasing a soft moan. "So cute." Minori whispered before tearing off two of her balls and putting them down on Aoyama's hands trapping them against the floor as she snatched his briefs down revealing his throbbing member to the air. It wasn't big but it didn't matter to Minori she loved cocks of all shapes and sizes.

"Oh Yuga it's marvelous!" She clapped gripping his cock with her perfectly manicured fingers giving his shaft several pumps until she spotted the first bead of precum nestled at the head of his cock. Minori leaned forward circling the head of his dick once before flicking her tongue across his tip tasting the saltiness of his essence. "Yuga you're so tasty." She whispered before engulfing his shaft in her mouth lashing her tongue all over his length as the boy kicked his legs weakly trying to resist the pleasure Minori was giving him.

Minori sucked at his cock as hard as possible as she drew her head back his dick popping free of her mouth as she fondled his balls in her small palm. They were so hot in her hand full of thick sperm all for her. "Come on Yuga bathe me in you baby batter you can shoot it whenever you want." Minori said as he undid her school uniform revealing she was wearing no bra and her nipples were hard as diamonds as he jerked the boy's dick pumping up and down with lazy pleasure enjoying the faces Aoyama made as he fought fruitlessly to resist her, but she could see his walls crumbling as she moved in to devour his member once more slurping noisily as she bobbed her head back and forth until Yuga let out the cutest moan she'd ever heard and exploded in her mouth.

Semen coated her tongue as she swirled the boy's jizz tasting and savoring each additional spurt before swallowing once, and then twice opening her mouth to release his softening member, but Minori was far from done. Minori looked at Yuga's flushed face he was covered in sweat and his eyes were dark with satisfaction. She grabbed hold of his cock stroking fiercely the mixture of saliva and cum making her ministrations that much easier and she was soon rewarded with Yuga's hard penis. "Good boy now its mama's turn." She said standing above his cock as she raised her skirt revealing the skimpiest pair of purple panties he'd ever seen.

Minori panted watching Aoyama take in her barely covered pussy before sliding the meager cloth to the side revealing her dripping pussy coated with her arousal that dripped down onto Yuga's cock. "Here we go." Minori said grabbing hold of Yuga's cock and dropping down on it impaling herself thoroughly. Yuga moaned aloud his stiff and sensitive cock being swallowed by Minoris' ravenous cunt was almost too much for the boy as he threw his head back banging it against the wall. For her part Minori stayed completely still minor twitches aside as she committed the feeling of Aoyama's cock to memory.

Every twitch of his penis setting her body ablaze with renewed pleasure. Sweat ran down her body as she lifted up from him his cock. His shaft dragging through her folds until only the head remained connected to her. Minori had never felt so empty as at that moment. She needed Yuga inside her again, and so she brought herself down on his rigid penis once more before repeating the process again and again gaining speed each time until the echo of slapping flesh was all they could hear as her small breasts swayed with each impact. "M-M-Minori!" Yuga shouted the first words he'd spoken since this encounter began.

Minori's glazed eyes gained some light as she looked down at Aoyama. "I-I'm gonna, gonna, c-cum!" The blonde shouted panting heavily as he tried to hold back his building orgasm. Minori's eyes stared into Aoyama for a moment before gaining a crooked grin.

"I don't mind." She said simply before dropping down on him a final time. The shock of the movement and her words pushed Yuga over the edge as he came filling Minori's pussy with his sperm until it overflowed dripping onto the floor mixed with Minori's own climax.

* * *

Minori sat in the back of class her panties soaked through she wondered if anybody noticed how wet she was, she hoped they did. _I bet you can smell it can't you boys. Come and get me I'll take you all on come on! _She thought oozing a pure aura of lust that brought sweat to every boy in the room who did their best to not make eye contact until the bell rang releasing them from class.


	2. Tenya Iida

**A/N: I'm glad you all like the story I felt like doing something funny in between my more plot driven stories, and who better than Minori for that aim.**

**Hardcasekara: ** **I'm just going to keep the genders aside from Mineta the same I don't want this to be too long, but I may do another installation with Minori branching out to other classes, heroes and the like.  
Blackpager: For now I'm going to keep Minori's lust contained to class 1a, but there may be more down the road.**

Minori sat in class biting her thumbnail as she stared at her most recent failure. Iida would be their Class Rep instead of her. If only she'd gotten a few more votes her paradise would have been secured. Oh the things she would have ordered the boys to do. Daily body inspections just to make sure none of them were smuggling any contraband. Mandatory speedos for their school swimsuits, but now that was all gone, and worst of all she couldn't even make Vice Rep and be Iida's slave. She was sure he'd work her to the bone with little thanks, and then punish her for every infraction. _"Iida's so demanding of course he'd go above and beyond to train me into his perfect sex slave!" _The thought alone gave Minori shivers.

* * *

Iida was sitting at the teacher's desk after school making notes and organizing Mr. Aizawa's papers. "I know it's against the rules to bring pets to school, but how could I resist when I have such a cute dog to call my own?" Iida asked as he properly stapled a stack of papers. At his side on her knees was Minoru completely naked except for the pair of dog ears on her head, the purple collar adorning her neck and the dog tail nestled tightly in her butt. Minori looked up at Iida as she fidgeted, the knot of the tail in her butt felt so good she couldn't keep her pussy from leaking as she sat at Iida's side as she'd been doing for the past half hour.

Iida looked at Minori over the top of his glasses noticing the growing puddle beneath her. "It's seems my dog has made a mess!" He said standing up and glaring down at Minori.

"I-I'm sorry Iida." Minori quivered only for Iida to roughly grab her collar. Her pussy gave a small squirt at Iida's roughness. She shouldn't enjoy being treated like this, but she did. She loved looking in Iida's eyes knowing that she was nothing more than a toy for him to use at his leisure in any way he pleased.

"Last time I checked dogs didn't speak. Guess you are in need of more training Minori." Iida said giving her collar another rough tug as he reached into his pocket pulling out a leash which he clipped to Minori's collar and began heading to the classroom door. Minori followed on her hands and knees after Iida padding into the hallway.

Iida was always like this when they were alone. So dominating since they'd become Class Rep and Vice Class Rep Iida had taken to treating her like his own toy. Keeping her after school making her wear lewd outfits. It was only recently he'd started treating her like a pet. He'd "train" her after school teaching her "tricks" and Minori loved every moment of it. Here she was on her hands and knees completely naked being led around on a leash. Anyone could chance upon them and see her like this. That thought made her pussy so wet she was sure she was leaving a trail from the classroom. Iida led her up the stairs to the roof opening the door to the setting sun. She could feel it's warmth on her exposed body as she followed Iida outside and towards the fenced in edge of the school roof.

"I've brought you up here to teach you a lesson Minori." He said simply as he pulled her towards the fence letting her see over the edge of the roof down to the ground below. Her ears picked up the sound of a zipper being undone and her heart pounded in her chest knowing what was coming next. Iida lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all and she spread her legs on instinct for him as he held her above his cock. She could feel the tip grazing her moist folds. "Now beg for it." Iida whispered in her ear causing her body to break out in goosebumps.

"P-please giv-!" Iida pinched Minori's clit causing the girl to break off as pleasure shocked her body.

"Minori beg for it like the dog you are." He said biting her ear making Minori whine before barking like a bitch in heat. "There's my good girl. You want my cock Minori?"

"Bark, bark, bark!" Iida chuckled before thrusting his cock upward spearing Minori's pussy with his length and not stopping until he was fully hilted inside her. Breath exploded from Minori's lungs as her body seized up her pussy convulsing around Iida's cock as her juices rained down onto the roof the school. Minori panted her eyes glazed as she was held in Iida's grip.

"You greedy little bitch. How dare a dog like you come before your master!" Tenya growled in her ear before roughly pulling on the tail in her ass sliding it roughly out of her causing Minori to orgasm once more. "I'll make sure to train you properly." He said thrusting in and out her moist cunt slamming his thick cock inside her. This wasn't the first time Iida had fucked her, and still she couldn't get used to the sheer girth that Iida's rod had. It felt like she was being spread further and further with each thrust. "Bark for me Minori I want to hear you barking like the bitch you are." Iida said biting the back of her neck making Minori whine before following his order.

"Bark, bark, bark, bark!" Minori continued to bark up until the moment Iida came inside her. She could feel the warmth rush into her like thick lava searing her canal all the way to her womb before washing back out around Iida's shaft as Minori climaxed for the third time. Their mixed juices running down Iida's freshly emptied balls and pooling on the concrete of the roof.

* * *

"Minori, Minori, MINORI!" Shouted Iida chopping the girl on top of the head bringing her out of her lewd delusions. The purpled haired girl looked up into Iida's stern eyes and not having completely shaken off her fantasy reacted by pouncing towards the newly appointed Class Rep. "You've lost your mind woman!" Iida shouted attempting to pry the girl off himself.

"Yes Iida make me your pet train me as much as you want!" She shouted latching onto the boy's chest and having to be pried off by Aizawa's scarf.


	3. Ojiro Mashirao

**A/N So Iida's done. I liked writing his a lot Minori taking Iida's controlling nature to the extreme was hella fun. So just to clarify some things these acts aren't actually taking place in the real world, this is solely based in the perverse setting of Minori's mind. Now with that out of the way onto the next.**

Minori stood alongside Midoriya taking stock of the green haired boy in his costume. She'd give it a four out of five it could be tighter in her opinion to perfectly outline that big dick she knew he was packing; on the note of being tighter she thought the same of Ojiro's costume. Not only was it not skin tight it was plain as hell, though she supposed that was the allure wasn't it. Ojiro was so plain besides that massive, thick tail behind him. If that was any indication of his cock she'd be hitting the jackpot with him. It was so hard to get a read on him. _What would appeal to Ojiro? _She thought as she analyzed the boy.

Blonde hair a tight muscular body and that tail with it's cute little blonde tuft at the top. _I'd probably have to appeal to his heroic nature or something like that, or better yet I'm sure Ojiro doesn't have the best grades in class certainly not better than me what if I offer to tutor him?! _Minori wiped her mouth of the trail of drool that had run down her chin.

* * *

Ojiro sat at a desk with several papers in front of him ranging from math, to history. "I just don't get this." He said before a small hand was placed on his shoulder before a slender frame slid onto his desk.

"Don't say that Ojiro I know you can do it. I have the utmost faith in you." Minori said adjusting her glasses. Minori wore a white blouse with a purple mini skirt that ended dangerously high. Her spherical hair was not in its two usual buns instead gathered tightly at the back of her skull. She looked over the rim of her red glasses at Ojiro with a gentle smile cupping his cheek. "Tell you what I'll do something for you if you ace this practice test." She whispered leaning forward her blouse pulling away from her small chest giving Ojiro the perfect view of her cleavage. "Just do your best." She whispered sliding off his desk before leaving him to his test.

Ojiro swallowed taking a deep breath before grabbing his pencil and starting. He looked up having finished the first paper and saw Minori unbuttoning the first few buttons on her shirt revealing more of her lavender colored bra as she fanned herself. She looked up seeing Ojiro looking at her and smiled giving him a wink sending a blush down his face as he looked back to his test trying to focus on it rather than Minori's creamy skin.

Almost in a haze Ojiro stood up having finished his test. He shook his head looking at the completed test almost unaware of having done it. He walked up to Minori handing his test to her. Minori smiled taking the stack of papers and began grading them before looking up at Ojiro with a smile and showing him the near perfect score he made. "Good jo-!" Minori was cut off as Ojiro kissed her lifting her out of her chair and pinning her against the chalkboard. Minori turned away panting as Ojiro assaulted her neck unbuttoning her blouse. "I take it this is what you want from me Ojiro? If so I don't mind at all." She whispered easing her skirt up to reveal her panties to the boy.

Ojiro looked down at Minori her blouse open and skirt pushed up to her waist. The disheveled look of the girl was too much for him as he placed her on the desk spreading her legs wide before pulling her panties to the side and latching onto her small cunt. Minori yelped feeling Ojiro's lips latch onto her as his tongue licked from the bottom of her slit to the top flicking her clit. "O-Ojiro s-slow down!" She squeaked, completely ignored by the tailed boy as he continued to devour her moist cunt probing her depths with his tongue sampling her essence as Minori fell back onto the desk knocking Ojiro's test to the ground as she writhed on its surface.

Ojiro's rough palm gripped her legs keeping her at his mercy as he licked and slurped at her tiny honey pot forcing Minori to give in to his ministrations and cum her pussy overflowing running down onto the desk as her legs twitched in Ojiro's grasp. The boy sat up his face covered in her juice as he stared down at her before pulling open his pants revealing his long turgid member staring down her puffy pussy drenched in Ojiro's saliva and her own orgasmic aftermath.

Ojiro pushed Minori's legs upwards to where her head was caged between them and began moving forward, the thick head of his cock pressing against Minori's tight lower lips. There was a moment of hesitation as if Minori's pussy was denying him entrance, but Ojiro was stubborn he would not be denied the pleasure of her snatch and pressed forward more his cock spreading her open as he impaled Minori upon her rod. It felt as if all the air was punched from Minori's lungs forced to make room for Ojiro's cock.

Ojiro's dick throbbed inside her like a second heartbeat pounding her walls even without him moving, but the stasis didn't last long as Ojiro pulled his dick back as her walls latched on not wanting him to leave. "Oh y-you're going to pull me inside out!" She moaned as Ojiro stopped before slamming his cock into her again she felt it this time Ojiro had pushed past her cervix claiming her very womb as his own domain. She knew at this moment she was his no matter what happened her pussy would accept no other and she could see in Ojiro's eyes that he knew it too. It was at this moment that Ojiro stopped holding back and began madly slamming her pussy his cock plunging in and out of her making it release such lewd noises. Minori would hear these sounds in her dreams she was sure of it as the desk rocked back and forth under her.

Each thrust robbed her of breath and thought making her a slave to Ojiro's member, but he didn't stop there his palms skated across her body pushing her bra up to reveal her bare chest as he pinched her nipples eliciting a pleasured cry from Minori. "Oh Ojiro your big rough hands feel so good on my tiny body!" Minori screeched as Ojiro's thrusting increased in speed pounding her like a piston gone mad until he slammed into her core a final time feeling his warmth ooze into her deepest parts.

* * *

Ojiro quickly turned to look at Minori feeling his body break out in a sweat at the small girl's gaze. It was like he was nothing more than a piece of meat to be devoured by her. He quickly shook his head and skirted the smaller girl whose eyes never left him even when he went into the building with Toru to protect the fake bomb from Shoto and Shoji he could still feel the girl's eyes on him. He was shivering long before Todoroki unleashed his ice on the building.


	4. Denki Kaminari

**A/N: Who knows what Minori's mind will come up with next. To be honest Ojiro's scenario was hard to come up with what with his easy going personality, none the less I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.  
Blackpackager: You'll have to wait a little longer for Todoroki, but he's coming, and yes Minori is far from done with her feast.  
Hardcasekara: I'll take that into consideration.**

Minori was sitting with the rest of the girls at lunch not by choice, she would have preferred to cozy up with one of the boys or have them all surround her at a table, but Tsu and Mina had worked against her caging her in between them in the lunch line and trapping her in this pit of estrogen. She could feel her sex drive withering every moment she stayed here. As Minori sat there she heard the start of an interesting conversation. "We should use the school pool while we still can since we can't go anywhere over the summer." Momo suggested to which Toru clapped happily.

"What a wonderful idea Momo and since your Vice Rep I'm sure you'll have no problem getting permission from Mr. Aizawa. " All the girls seemed to chime in happily about the idea. Minori pushed around the remnants of her lunch not really interested in spending time with the other girls at the pool, but then something came to mind and she smiled creepily with an idea. As she walked out of the lunch room she sidled next to Ochaco. "It's really cool all us girls will be spending time together at the pool hunh? What day are we meeting up again?" Minori asked the brunette who turned to the shorter girl a little surprised.

Ochaco had assumed since there were going to be no boys there that Minori would skip out on the pool, but obviously she had underestimated the girl. "Yeah I'm glad you're coming with us Minori-chan we're meeting up this Saturday." Ochaco said with a smile as Minori smiled back before casting her eyes to the left spotting none other than Denki Kaminari quickly turning away and moving towards the guys from their class. _I don't know why Jiro gives Kaminari such a hard time he's quite useful if you know how to work him. _Minori thought as she moved back to the classroom with the others.

It was that Saturday as the girls stood in the locker room changing into their school swimsuits, but Ochaco was looking around trying to spot Minori and couldn't. Noticing her anxiety Tsu walked up to her. "Is something wrong Ochaco?" Tsu asked as Ochaco slipped on the last strap of her swimsuit before shaking her head.

"No I guess not I was just looking for Minori she seemed really excited to hang out with us today. I wonder if something came up." She said as she walked out with the other girls to the pool to begin their stretches. In truth Minori was at UA lying in wait for the boys.

"Come on Denki don't let me down." She hissed biting her thumbnail as she spotted several figures in the distance and as they neared she noticed it was Midoriya with several other boys from their class each carrying a gym bag. Minori licked her lips as she headed to the pool locker room. Once she was sure there were no other girls in it she opened her own bag revealing her secret weapon.

Denki clapped Midoriya on the back. "Thanks for coming with me to get permission to use the pool Midoriya buddy." _You made the perfect cover if I had gone by myself Mr. Aizawa would have shot me down without hesitation._ Kaminari thought to himself as he and the other guys started to change. He didn't even mind Midoriya invited the other guys knowing they actually took the lie of endurance training seriously only helped to build his cover.

"It was no problem Kaminari using the pool for training was a great idea." Midoriya said as the blonde boy rushed past him to the pool to see the girls in their beautiful swimsuits. Yaoyorozu's bust barely contained in a two piece top, Mina showing off her flawless pink skin, and Jiro in a tight one piece emphasizing her waifish figure. He couldn't wait any longer as he entered the pool and saw his hopes be dashed as he stared at the school swimsuits the girls wore.

_School swimsuits what bullshit is that!? _Denki railed mentally as the girls looked at Denki's entrance.

"Hunh what's up Kaminari figured you'd be knee deep in tissues by now." Jiro said causing Kaminari's eye to twitch.

"Oh hardy har har Jiro! That's real mature." He fumed as the other guys entered. It was at that moment that the door to the girl's locker room was flung open and out came Minori in what could barely be called clothing. The bikini she wore was hardly more than string as it widened just enough at the nipples and crotch to cover what was there, but it didn't leave much to the imagination at all.

"Oh my I didn't think the guys would be here, whatever is a girl to do!" Minori said strutting over to the girls. _Look at them they can't take their eyes off me. Go ahead boys take a picture I don't mind being your jack off material, though I'd prefer to be there in person. _Minori thought as she began stretching turning her back to the boys as she bent over to touch her toes effectively mooning the males as she looked between her legs locking eyes with Kaminari who couldn't stop staring at her.

* * *

Minori walked into the locker room thoroughly tuckered out from her day of play. She'd stayed longer than the other girls not wanting to leave until the last boy did just in case they might want to start something when everyone was gone. Sadly that had not come to pass it seemed. "Damn cherry boys what do I have to do slap a sign on my pussy saying come and get it!" She groused throwing off her swimsuit as she opened her locker and came face to face with Kaminari with his phone pointed straight at her.

The two stared at one another for a moment before both reacted Kaminari trying to push past Minori and escape only to have the girl throw two of her balls at the door sticking it closed locking the two of them in there as several camera flashes went off behind the blonde boy. "Denki, Denki, Denki what on earth were you thinking?" She asked advancing on the boy her nudity completely forgotten as she stood before the boy the light from the setting sun casting him in her shadow.

"Look it's not what it looks like I swear I wasn't spying on you girls!" Denki backpedaled as fast as possible, but the look on Minori's face let him know she wasn't having it.

"Oh I believe you Kaminari." Minori said smiling as before hurling something at him. Instinctively he caught it only to unfurl showing it was a pair of panties as Minori's phone flashed again. She'd caught him in her trap. "No you tricked me delete that photo!" He shouted as Minori screamed.

"There's a panty thief in the girl's locker room!" She shouted causing Denki to pale at the not so subtle threat and fell to his knees. He'd been caught by the worst person imaginable. Minori walked up to Denki stroking his blonde hair. "It's ok I won't tell anyone as long as you do what I say." She whispered before hugging him to her flat chest. "I've uploaded all those pictures to my computer at home, so there's no use trying to resist me." Minori said sitting on the bench as Denki nodded dimly. "I want to hear you say it. Say 'I won't resist you Mistress Minori'. And then kiss my foot." She said holding out her tiny perfectly manicured foot.

Denki looked at her and she could see the defeat in his eyes and it excited her to no end. She'd thought today was a total bust, but it seemed she was wrong and today was the best day of her life. "I won't resist you Mistress Minori." Denki said as he clasped her foot gently and kissed the top of it. Minori hissed in pleasure as she pulled back her leg bending it onto the bench as she laid her head on her knee.

"Good boy, now show your mistress how sorry you are for spying on her. I want you to use that pair of panties to jack off. Make sure you spurt your entire load inside it and I'll forgive you." She said as Denki gulped looking down at the pair of panties in his hands panting slightly as he reached for his trunks sliding them down to reveal his cock which had gotten hard contrast to his own feelings. Minori laughed a little placing the back of her hand against her mouth. "Oh my how perverse, getting hard from being ordered around by a girl who's blackmailing you, how masochistic of you Kaminari." Minori said as Kaminari grit his teeth wrapped the pair of panties around his shaft making sure the crotch of the cloth covered his exposed head and began to stroke himself.

Minori took in every detail of Denki's member. It was average as far as she could tell, but the curve of it was quite unique just from looking at it she knew he jacked off a lot judging by the way he was stroking he liked to take it slow, but now he was trying to rush it most likely in an attempt to end this humiliation, but Minori wouldn't allow that. "Slow down Slave I wish to enjoy the show." She said whispered as Kaminari begrudgingly did so. He'd been right there too almost over the edge. Minori smiled listening to his grunting and panting licking her lips before she used her foot to push Kaminari onto his back and once there she stepped on his dick bending it back against his stomach as the boy gave off a moan and watched as his cum shot into her panties soaking the thin cloth through and spilling onto his stomach.

"OH my you came from me stepping on your dick? What a disgusting slave I have." She said unwinding her panties from Denki's cock seeing her lavender panties stained white with his seed. Minori's eyes went from her messed underwear to Denki and his still hard member. "Quite virulent aren't your Kaminari good to know. That means I can take my time then." She said standing above his head. Denki looked up staring at her dripping wet slit as it rained down upon him. He swallowed looking at that moist slit feeling his dick throbbing with unspent arousal. "Beg for it Kaminari." Minori ordered.

Kaminari licked his lips before speaking. "Please Mistress Minori allow me to fuck your pussy." He whispered as Minori smiled broadly.

"Good boy." She said placing herself in the reverse cowgirl position and proceeding to engulf Kaminari's dick all the way to the root. Kaminari hissed throwing his head back as her moist heat embraced his still sensitive head. He thrashed a little before Minori gripped his sack. "Don't move Slave." She said letting her pussy hold him for a moment before sliding back up his length her cream coating his length. Kaminari watched as Minori's pussy relinquished his cock before devouring it once more. Minori gave a little whine as Kaminari entered her again.

"Oh what a marvelous slave I have. You really know how to please your betters don't you." She stated as her tempo began to pick up Minori's ass slapped down onto Denki's groin again and again. Denki bit his lip at being called her slave. To his disappointment he was aroused by the fact Minori claimed him as her property. Was this what he wanted a woman to dominate and use him. "Who's a good slave?" Minori asked looking over her shoulder her crazed eyes staring into Denki's. Denki shook his head. _No I won't play her game anymore! _ Minori's eyes darkened as she slid all the way of his cock. The shock of the cold air cleared Denki's mind for a moment before Minori's pussy swallowed his cock again and he came face to face with her.

"I said who's a good slave." Minori asked again her face inches from Kaminari's. Still the boy clung to his meager amount of courage and remained silent. Minori glared at him before reaching her phone and pressing a button. "Answer me Slave or this goes viral and everyone will know what a perverted piece of garbage you are." Denki swallowed his heart racing as his dick throbbed inside Minori who grew a sly grin. "Is that it Denki you like it when I talk bad to you. Telling you how much of a loser you are, and that you're nothing but a convenient fuck for me." Kaminari was panting as Minori began riding him again.

"You're nothing Kaminari just a cock to me you have no worth besides your cock do you understand?" Kaminari nodded ecstatically as he began thrusting up into her. "You're a worthless Slave aren't you Denki?" Minori asked.

"Yes." Kaminari responded eagerly as both began slamming into eachother.

"You're only good as a fuck toy for me aren't you?" Minori said digging her nails into Kaminari's chest and raking them down.

"Yes!" Denki answered arching his back as Minori clawed him.

"You're my sex slave now and forever right?!" Minori said sweat dripping down her body as she rode Kaminari.

"YES!" Kaminari screamed as his jizz spurted into her and Minori's cum drenched his throbbing shaft.

* * *

Minori stood on the side of the pool having just crawled out of it her legs squeezed tight together as liquid ran down them. Her eyes were locked on Kaminari as she started advancing the blonde boy only to be wrapped in Aizawa's scarf as he yanked her over to him. "It seems someone needs a reminder of school dress code." Aizawa growled dragging Minori away.

"Noooo!" Minori yelled in defeat.


	5. Ejiro Kirishima

**A/N: Let's see what Minori has in store for the Sturdy Hero Red Riot.**

Minori was walking with the rest of the class into the mall a free day of shopping to get ready for the training camp over the summer, though she was already prepared to be honest. Night vision goggles for peering through the guys' window at night, jet black clothing for sneaking into their room. Skimpy clothes that were made of delicate material that was bound to get torn by the branches and rough terrain of the mountains they'd be in. She was all set, but she still wanted to come along just in case she forgot something and also to check out what the guys were buying. She didn't want to be caught off guard just in case one of them had developed a new fetish she wasn't prepared for.

"Who's the most likely to surprise me out there. Midoriya of course he's so secretive, but I'm pretty sure he's a virgin so I doubt he'd try anything hardcore. There's also Koda being that he didn't speak she never knew what was going on in his rocky dome, but yet again the guy was so painfully shy she doubted she'd have anything to worry about even if he had the balls to come for her, but then there was Kirishima the resident testosterone factory of the class, always going on and on about manly this and chivalry that like a knight of old. Minori eyed him up and down in that tight t-shirt of his stretched taut over his rippling muscles and that brilliant red hair of his.

"Yup he's definitely the one to keep an eye on." She said breaking away from the group to follow Kirishima covertly. It was odd that he was alone usually him and Bakugou were joined at the hip. "What are you hiding?" She asked to herself as she followed him and not surprisingly Kirishima walked into a sports shop and began going through the weights. Unsurprising as it was it was still quite entertaining. Watching Kirishima's muscles bulge with strength as he lifted each weight testing it out was almost more than she could stand as her eyes glazed over.

* * *

Minori was pressed against the back wall of an alley as she cowered in front of the three orcs before her. "Don't worry honey we'll put you to good use as our cock sleeve!" The lead Orc laughed his large belly shaking as he walked forward only to then fall flat on his face as he was chopped across the back of the head dropping the orc instantly, and there standing behind him was a knight in brilliant red armor.

"You damn Orcs how dare you attack a defenseless girl! None of you are fit to taste my steel!" He shouted standing there as the two remaining Orcs slammed their fists into him hearing their bones crunch against the knight's armor. The two Orcs fell to their knees clutching their broken hands before being punched in the top of their heads and falling face first on top of their ringleader.

The knight walked forward and removed his flowing cape emblazoned with a double R crest and wrapped it around Minori. "Are you alright milady?" He asked picking her up and cradling her small frame in one of his arms as he used the other to lift the visor of his helmet. The two locked eyes and Minori felt as if her heart had stopped while staring into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Y-yes Sir Knight I am fine thanks to you." Minori said blushing as she was carried out of the alley.

"Tell me where is your home?" He asked as Minori shook her head. "There's no need for you to go that far Sir Knight I can make it home on my own now. I'm sure you have more impor-."

"Nonsense Milady I am a knight of the realm sworn to protect its people I will see you home, and there's no need to be so formal. I am Knight Kirishima Ejiro; Ejiro will suffice, and what pray tell is your name Milady?" Kirishima asked as Minori shook her head.

"I have no home sir I am but an urchin. I could never call a man such as yourself by his name." Minori protested as Kirishima began to carry her back to his horse and climbed upon it with her in arm as if she weighed nothing.

"If you have no home I will give you one." He said simply as the two rode off. Over the next few months Minori was made into a maid of the Kirishima household dare she say his favored maid. He would always call for her and rather than serve him they would just spend time talking mostly about his day. With every day that passed Minori found herself falling more and more in love with the knight who had saved her life. It was becoming harder and harder to conceal these feelings, but how could she do anything about them? He was her master and she was a peasant underserving of a man like him or so she thought.

It was late one night when Minori was called to her master's quarters. _It must be for a nightcap. _Minori thought until she walked in finding her lord in his boxers and looking at her as she opened the door. "B-begging your pardon sir!" She shouted about to close the door before being pulled inside and the door shut. "S-sir Ejiro what are you doing? This is most indecent!" She stated before he cupped her chin tilting her head up to meet his before he kissed her. Minori's mind exploded with lights as she felt his lips on hers.

Kirishima pulled back licking his lips as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Minori I wanted to respect your determination to stay your love for me, but I can no longer do so. I see how you're suffering and I want you to know that I have felt the same for you from that first night we met. I saw this young girl alone in the world and still trying to do her best. I couldn't just leave you there and the more time I spent with you the more I felt until it brought us here." He said lifting her up and coming in for another kiss only to be stopped by Minori.

"We can't Sir I am but a lowly servant. You are a knight and deserve a woman of nobility." Minori said before Ejiro shouted.

"I don't care I want you!" Minori's eyes went wide at this statement before smiling as tears fell down her face.

"Then who am I to deny you my lord. Allow me to please you as best I can." She said as she was set on her feet once more and began to undress from her maid uniform until she stood before her lord naked as the day she was born. Ejiro swallowed as he removed his boxers and pulled Minori close capturing her mouth as he fell on the bed with her atop him. Their tongues intertwining as Minori writhed against him her tiny hand capturing his thick cock. She pulled back from Ejiro's mouth to look at the massive tower of meat in her hand. "Oh my lord what a proud sword you have. I don't know if my tiny sheath can take it all, but I'm excited to try." She said moving to his cock sucking one of his balls into her mouth and lovingly licked it savoring the taste of Kirishima's musk.

She pulled her mouth away from Kirishima's massive sack and began to conquer his mountainous cock licking up from the root all the way to the tip capturing the bead of precum lying at the top as she swallowed his tip. It was hard her jaws were pried open to their maximum. _Oh god if I can't take him like this how will I ever take him down there? _She asked herself as she spat out his cock stroking it to coat him in her saliva. "A-are you ready E-Ejiro?" Minori asked as Ejiro smiled stroking her head.

"Yes Minori I've been ready for a long time now." He whispered pecking her lips once more as Minori slid down his body her chest on full display as she began to slide down his cock. Both were captive to the display of Minori's pussy beginning its arduous task of taking in Ejiro's cock. Minori panted slowly easing more and more of Ejiro inside her until giving a gasp as the last inch was thrust into her. Both could see the large bulge in Minori's stomach. She rubbed her stomach. She'd never been so full before and the look on Ejiro's face was pure bliss for her. To know that such a highly respected man took pleasure from her commoner pussy filled her with joy.

"God above Minori you feel so good!" Ejiro spoke from between clenched teeth as Minori rose from her position his cock sliding back out of her nearly drawing her inside out before she slid back down hilting him inside her much easier this time. Ejiro sat up wrapping his powerful arms around Minori as he thrust upward into her cunt driving himself as deep into her as possible before rolling over atop her closing her in a cage of himself. All Minori could see, smell, and feel was Ejiro. There was only him and that was fine with her. If she were to disappear into him right now she would be fine with that. Minori gripped Kirishima's bicep as he thrust into her. He was so hard inside her right now she couldn't take much more and as if sensing this Kirishima began thrusting faster and harder whatever rhythm he once had was taken over by the zealous need to fill her with sperm. "Do it my lord fill me with your seed!" She moaned locking lips with Kirishima to muffle her screams as she came just as the first shot of cum painted her cunt.

* * *

Minori stalked up behind Kirishima licking her lips. "Oh Kirishimaaaaa!" Minori shouted pouncing before slamming her face into a weight and falling to the ground. Kirishima looked down at that prone girl.

"Oh damn my bad Minori I heard you call my name and I turned around with this weight in my hand." He said dropping the weight as he checked on the small girl only to see she was unconscious.


	6. Koji Koda

**A/N: And the hits they keep on coming.**

The class had decided that studying outside would be good for them rather than at the stuffy library. Not that Minori needed to study, but she couldn't resist the chance to be around the guys, and besides she knew a few of these harlots had their eyes on the members of _her _harem. Minori sat in the shade of a tree leaning back against its rough bark feeling it even through her shirt and this rough texture got her thinking about a rough headed boy in particular. She cut her eyes to Koji Koda the resident mute. The boy had a sparrow on his head as he lay on his stomach reading his textbook. Curled against his side were a pair of squirrels and on his back was a cute ball of fluff that was Koji's pet bunny.

Minori bit the end of her pencil as she stared at the diabetically sweet scene. _If only I was that stupid bunny. Or better yet if only Koji was my sweet little bunny boy. I'd make sure to take great care of him._ Minori thought as she licked her lips staring at the boy with the eyes of a ravenous predator.

* * *

Koji sat in a field of dandelions and grass his white ears pricking back and forth as he nibbled at some very tasty grass. His strong legs covered in soft white fur as whiskeres sprouted from around his pink nose. He turned accidentally pushing his nose into a dandelion sneezing by reflex causing the cotton puffs to spew into the air before being carried off by the wind as Koji ran his front paws across his nose twitching it back and forth in an oh so adorable manner. Koji looked up at the setting sun and decided it was time to head home to the warren and his family. The anthro bunny boy began bounding lazily towards home unknown that he was being stalked by a vicious predator.

As Koji hit the tree line of the forest he heard a twig snapped that automatically sent his legs into overdrive as he bounded back and forth around trees and under bushes. He could hear the feet of his pursuer and their labored breathing could practically feel it on the back of his neck as he hopped over a fallen tree hearing jaws snap behind him before running again only to be pounced on from behind before reaching the safety of a stump. He was turned over as he stared into the eyes of a fox.

Her breath was crashing against his chest as he stared into the eyes of his death. He didn't want to see it coming so he shut his eyes tight hearing her deep chuckle. "Shutting your eyes won't help anything little bunny." She whispered into his long ears as her clawed hand ran up from his pinned arm and clutched his throat. Not roughly or even enough to obstruct his breathing in the slightest, but it was enough to ensure his obedience. "I never thought I'd catch a bunny boy out here. You're all so skittish. Today must be my lucky day." The Vixen continued as she laid her head on his stomach drawing her tongue up his chest feeling the beating of his heart through her tongue.

"What a quick heartbeat, where on earth could you be pumping all that delectable blood to?" She asked as Koji cracked open an eye staring into Minori the fox's eye. "If you're not going to be talkative I might as well eat you." Minori stated her maw opening wide revealing her sharp white teeth that would tear his flesh and break his bones to the frightened bunny.

"Wait!" Koji shouted stopping Minori who closed her mouth and looked at him.

"So you can speak. Well what do you have to say cute bunny, I'm dreadfully hungry." She growled as Koji's eyes rolled in their sockets due to extreme fear.

"I-I-I'll give you anything whatever you want just please don't eat me Ms. Fox." Koji pleaded seeing a light spark in the fox's eye.

"Anything you say, what can you offer? I mean right now I have everything a fox could ask for at the moment. That being a cute bunny to eat." She stated nuzzling his cheek.

"I-I can tell you where to find the best berries, and um can show you where the tastiest spring is in the forest, I-I'll do anything you want!" The bunny pleaded again as the Fox smiled.

"Well like I said I am quite hungry, but not just for flesh, but also for the touch of a male. If you can satisfy the latter then maybe I can skip a meal." She whispered sitting back on her haunches and spreading her legs revealing her pussy to the young bunny. "I hear you bunnies are quite vigorous lovers." Minori stated as Koji stared at her in shock.

"But I-I've never-."

"What better time to learn then when your life is on the line?" Minori stated pressing her paw to his chest as she mounted him. His voice was silenced by her voluminous tail wrapping around his mouth as Minori speared his cock into her treasured place. Koji was held transfixed as he watched his bunny penis disappear into the folds of her vixen cunt. Minori lay atop him looking him in the eye as she licked his cheek grinding against him until she felt heat invade her core. She arched a brow looking at him.

"What a Hare trigger you've got there." Her bell like laughter tinkled through the forest as Minori pulled off him seeing his seed spill free of her cunt. "Pretty disappointing I have to say. OH well you tried. I'll make it qui-." Minori was taken by surprise as Koji's penis pushed back into her folds causing her to moan out as she felt Koji moving in and out of her at rapid pace far faster than any male of her own kind could, and yet again she felt more of his sperm eject into her. _Thank god he stopped I was about to oh no! _Minori thought as Koji began moving again not even a second after climaxing.

"W-wait you've done enough I-I'll let you goooaaah!" Minori pleaded before being driven to climax herself as Koji filled her with even more jizz. At this point Minori's face was in the dirt of the forest floor her ass high in the air as she felt Koji's semen drip from her abused cunt trailing down her stomach before pooling onto the ground beneath her breasts.

Minori shuddered as she felt Koji's cock withdraw from her. _It's finally over_. Minori thought before feeling Koji's hands on her ass cheeks feeling him spread her wide. Minori's eyes went wide as she attempted to crawl away from the sex crazed bunny, but he held firm to her squirming form. She lashed her tail back and forth against his face before he caught it and held it against her back as Koji began to enter her ass feeling it spread around Koji's cock. Minori groaned with each inch that entered her. Her pussy sputtering as she enjoyed the sensation of her ass being violated. The hunter had become the hunted as Koji pounded Minori's ass with fearsome vigor. Her claws dug deep into the dirt as Koji fucked her asshole before spilling his seed in there as well.

It was so hot it felt like the most pleasurable magma flowing into her bowels. Minori could hardly stay conscious as she felt her lower body flop to the ground and heard Koji's retreating footsteps. He'd had his fill of her and was leaving what was left to the scavengers like a true apex predator.

* * *

Minori crept up on Koji reaching out for his head. "It's always the quiet ones isn't it?" Minori asked before feeling teeth in her arm and looked down at the rabbit on Koji's back biting her before receiving several pecks to her forehead from the sparrow as the pair of squirrels attacked her feet chasing off the perverse grape girl from their shy and innocent master.


	7. Rikido Sato

Minori's mouth was watering as she sat on the ground pulling her balls out repeatedly her scalp stung something fierce and blood dripped down her forehead, but she was able to persevere because in front of her was her muse to continue pushing forward and that was Rikido Sato a mountain of a man. Kirishima was a muscular guy, but Sato was on a completely different level with his height and the bulging muscles all across his body that could be seen even in his school uniform.

Right now he was stuffing himself as part of his Quirk training at the summer camp and Minori was enjoying the show watching his tongue skate across those thick lips of his as he stuffed more sweets into his face his muscles growing with the sugar intake. Being held by that giant and knowing that with the smallest effort he could snap her in half. The danger only served to arouse her as she tore more balls from her head the pain not even registering as Minori delved into her imagination. "I wouldn't mind being your dessert Sato." Minori whispered.

* * *

Minori sat at Sato's side as she watched him eat the dinner she'd prepared for him after a hard day of hero work. Sato sat back after having cleaned his plate and washing it all down with a beer. "Thanks Minori that was great, but I want something sweet now." He said rubbing his stomach as Minori smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that Sato I have the perfect thing to satisfy your sweet tooth. Wait right here and I'll call you when I've prepared it." Minori said walking into the kitchen. Sato sat there tapping his fingers against the table as he listened to Minori move around in the kitchen, but unable to see what she was doing. "You can come in now Sato." Minori's voice rang out as Sato came into the kitchen and his eyes widened at what he saw. There lying on the table completely nude was Minori, but the most shocking thing was the fact that her entire front was coated with icing and on her nipples and crotch was a topping of whipped cream and a cherry on top. Chocolate sauce was drizzled across the entire thing as Minori smiled at him.

"Dessert is served." Minori said her smile never leaving her face as Sato came to the table and sat down staring down at the sweet morsel in front of him. "Start wherever Sato I'm all yours." Minori said smiling as Sato leaned forward licking the icing from stomach revealing her belly button that he probed with his tongue making sure he got every ounce of icing within it. Minori shook slightly at the inadvertent tickling by Sato's tongue as he licked her belly button clean before moving upward carving a swath of clean skin from her belly button to between her breasts before leaning back and licking his lips.

"H-how is it?" Minori panted as Sato stared down at her.

"So sweet." He whispered before kissing her. Minori could taste the icing on his tongue as he probed her mouth much as he'd done with her belly button. Their tongues dueled for a moment before Sato pulled back plucking the cherry from one of her nipples and bit it off the stem flicking the stem away as he chewed and swallowed the cherry before latching onto her whipped cream covered nipple licking it clean in seconds revealing her hardened pink nub beneath.

"Another cherry underneath how surprising." Sato said biting her nipple making Minori jump as his teeth ground her nipple between them. Minori moaned as Sato's hand went to her other nipple plucking the cherry from it and pushing it into Minori's mouth as he moved from her freshly cleaned nipple to the last cherry plucking it free of the whipped cream as he licked it clean and once done he thrust the cherry into her pussy. Minori yelped at the surprise intrusion swallowing the cherry he'd put in her mouth whole.

Sato then pulled the cherry free watching it glisten and drip with Minori's juices before biting it free of its stem chewing it thoroughly before swallowing. Minori watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the cherry before casting her eyes to the large bulge in his pants as Sato undid his belt and buttons unzipping them and dropping both pants and boxers in one go revealing a thick hard cock. It looked like a baseball bat, and she was sure he was going to knock her out of the park with it. Sato leaned on the table gripping her hip as he forced his cock into her tiny slit. Minori moaned feeling the head of his cock spread her open.

Sato grunted at the tightness of Minori's pussy like it was trying to deny him his just desserts. He growled placing both hands on Minori's pussy as he yanked her forward onto his cock finally feeling her pussy yield to his battering ram as he sank balls deep into Minori's snatch. Minori screamed in pleasure being stuffed like that all in one go nearly drove her insane as her pussy squirted around his dick dripping down from the table onto the floor.

Sato panted afraid to move her pussy was squeezing him so tightly if he moved now he was sure he was going to blow inside her without ever feeling what she truly had to offer. Taking a deep breath he slowly withdrew watching Minori shudder feeling him tease her sensitive pussy lips with the rough texture of his cock only to have it driven back into her striking her deepest parts with no mercy. Minori gasped as if he'd driven the air from her lungs with that one thrust.

Sato lifted her up capturing her lips as he held her close to his chest smearing the remainder of the icing and whipped cream across himself, which was fine with Minori who eagerly licked his chest free of the sweet concoction as Sato thrust up into Minori's snatch lifting her from the table keeping her aloft as he pounded upward into her. Minori was helpless to do anything, but accept Sato using her like a cocksleeve. Sato's thrust became more frantic losing all cohesion as he neared his climax, but suddenly stopped pulling his dick free of Minori as he laid her on the table again and grabbed the can of whipped cream Minori had set on the counter and sprayed his dick with it before thrusting it into Minori's mouth.

Minori eagerly accepted the treat swirling her tongue around the sweetened dick before tasting Sato's salty and thick cream. It burst in her mouth against the sweetness of the whipped cream as she guzzled it down with no hesitation her own pussy ejecting her liqueur onto the floor.

* * *

Minori fell forward unconscious onto a massive pile of her own balls as the teachers gathered around the girl. Vlad then looked at Aizawa. "I know we're supposed to push the kids hard during this Training Camp, but she went above and beyond what was called for. She's a symbol to the rest of the kids about perseverance." Vlad King stated nodding proudly as Aizawa drug Minori away leaving a trail of blood.

"I doubt training hard was the only reason for all this blood." Aizawa stated noticing the grin on Minori's unconscious face as he drug her back to the cabin.


	8. Mezo Shoji

**A/N: This is one of the chapters I was most excited to write. After all Shoji's a hentai waiting to happen at least for Minori.**

Minori sat in the stands a smile plastered across her face as she kept looking to and away from Shoji who sat next to her. She carried a small blush on her face pressing her hands to her cheeks as she thought of the tallest boy in class. Shoji had been the **only** boy to team up with her voluntarily during the cavalry battle and she'd literally asked every guy she could find and only Shoji said yes. It had to be clear to everyone they were a couple now. I mean he let her ride on his back, yeah sure some could mention that Tsu was there as well, but let's face it Shoji was into her. She could imagine the two of them dating and then getting hot and heavy.

She looked at him as he watched the one on one matches of the finals. She wished she could see what the hell was under that mask of his she was sure he was a complete heartthrob underneath. Minori would commit every detail of his form to memory as she looked down at his tentacles her eyes glazing over at the implication those lovely appendages had. Besides if Shoji could make any body part appear on his tentacles then what if…?

* * *

Minori opened the door to a hotel. She smiled at the receptionist as she walked to the counter. "Yes I'd like a room please." Minori said as the woman eyed her.

"And what room would you like Madame?" The receptionist replied.

"I'll take the Under the Sea room." Minori responded as the receptionist rang up Minori's price before she promptly paid being led back to a room with dark green walls and blue swirling lights reminiscent of if she was under water. She smiled as she got undressed and sat on the bed getting ready to call it a night. She sat for a few minutes admiring the décor before something grabbed her arms and legs pulling her back against the bed and spreading her legs open revealing her pussy as several more tentacles appeared sporting throbbing cocks.

Minori opened her mouth to scream only for a tentacle cock to be jammed into it thrusting and wriggling inside her mouth cutting of her scream as more tentacles writhed across her body squeezing her breasts, lashing across her stomach as two tentacles moved to her crotch and the other to her ass. Minori screamed against the tentacle violating her throat as one cock pressed into her pussy forcing itself deep into her cunt as the other began to invade her ass sliding deep into her anus.

Minori could do nothing but scream and moan as the tentacles violated her orifices. The one in her mouth suddenly pulled out before depositing a large amount of cum on her face. Minori closed her eyes as she felt the slimy jizz on her face her tongue instinctually licking at her lips tasting it's salty flavor only for her mouth to be captured again, but instead of a cock she was met with a mouth kissing her own the tongue roiling in her mouth as she struggled against her bonds.

The mouth pulled away giving a chuckle. "Don't resist you know you want it." The mouth whispered against her ear biting her earlobe before going silent again. Minori waited hearing nothing but when she opened her mouth to speak only to have her mouth occupied by thick man meat. Her body convulsed as she orgasmed her lower half seemingly on fire as the tentacles didn't stop for a moment fucking her straight through her orgasm and into another.

Minori felt her legs and bed be drenched with her orgasm and then felt an intense heat be poured into her cunt and ass. She screamed again finding herself being inseminated by this villain whoever they were. She could feel their disgusting hot cum inside her body and it made her want to cry and scream if only she could. This time Minori's mouth was not spared from the fountain of sperm feeling it gush into her mouth coating her throat with its taste. She didn't know how much more she could take it felt like she was violated for hours. Her belly full with this villain's cum, the taste and smell all she could recognize. Her body was covered with it she could feel it seeping into her skin as the villain finally let her go releasing her mouth so she could breathe properly.

Minori sat up wiping cum from her face as she locked eyes with Shoji and smiled before licking her hand clean of her "attacker's" cum. "Wow you really went all out you must be even more exhausted than me." Minori said sliding off the bed before falling to her knees. Her lower half was numb to the point she couldn't walk. Shoji walked up to her his nude muscular form covered in sweat as he picked her up carrying her to the bathroom.

"I haven't seen you in a month so yeah I was a little backed up." Shoji commentated kissing Minori as the two crawled into the bathtub letting the hot water fill up around them as they made out.

* * *

Shoji leaned back from the match in front of him. "Well that was-." Suddenly Minori was in Shoji's face. "Violate me even more with you Tentacles Shoji I'm all yours!" She shouted causing everyone to look at the two and forcing Shoji to try to explain as the girls sequestered Minori away before she ruined Shoji's reputation even more.


	9. Hanta Sero

**A/N: We're nearing the end of the list here boys and girls. This story is really funny to write and allows me to blow off some steam just writing smut for the sake of smut is quite therapeutic. Who knew?  
Blackpackager: It's like watching a dumpster fire just can't turn away.  
Hardcasekara: That's quite the idea you've got there my friend. I like it.**

Minori ran as far as she could away from the scene of betrayal behind her. "I won't forgive Midnight for this!" She shouted as she thought back to what happened. There she and Sero were taking their final exam and Minori was in the perfect position as the damsel in distress. Sero had pulled her to safety cradling her in his arms, and then Midnight had to steal him from her. "I won't let her get away with this." Minori said as she turned to face Midnight who was coming after her.

"You know you are my idol as to what a woman should be, but right now I only see you as my enemy!" Shouted Minori as she faced off against the older woman dodging her whip strikes before pelting her with her balls sticking her in place. "That was my patented Grape Rush Midnight!" Minori shouted as she ran past her to grab hold of Sero and smiled as she carried him. "Don't worry Sero I'm here for you." She whispered throwing him over her shoulder as she pulled him through the exit gate. "I expect you to pay me back in full Sero!"

* * *

"Oh Minori you're so amazing thank you for saving me. I'm so sorry I held you back during our exam please let me make it up to you!" Sero said on his knees before Minori who smiled at the boy petting his head.

"There's no need Sero I was only doing the right thing in protecting my precious classmate." She said stroking his cheek as Sero hugged her.

"OH Minori I can't stand it I've fallen for you. I can't be without you!" Sero said clasping her chin before kissing her wrapping his arms tightly around her as Minori blushed before hugging him back.

"I guess it can't be helped." She said stroking his hair before undoing her top letting it fall to the ground revealing her petite breasts to Sero who salivated before them. "Don't stare so much its impolite." Minori teased bopping Sero on the nose as she reached for her skirt only for Sero to grab hold of it himself.

"Allow me my lady." He whispered undoing her skirt as he slid it down her slender legs before taking hold of her panties with his teeth and sliding them down to reveal her tiny slit moist with arousal.

"I believe it's your turn Sero." Minori stated as Sero quickly undressed himself sitting before Minori as his cock throbbed in the air. Minori grabbed hold of his cock stroking it slowly and gently as Sero moaned. "So sensitive." She whispered as she rubbed the head of his penis against her chest smearing it with his precum. "You said you wanted to make up for holding me back in the exam very well then don't disappoint me." She whispered as she lay on her back Sero above her and spread her pussy a wash of her juices running out of her as Sero swallowed.

"As you wish Minori." Sero said leaning over her about to push his cock against her opening before Minori placed a foot against his chest.

"Not so fast Sero use your mouth first." Minori stated as Sero dropped to his knees his tongue protruding from his mouth as he licked Minori's pussy feeling the warmth of her core against his tongue before spearing her opening with it. Minori moaned heavily as Sero licked her pussy. "That's it just like that." She whispered as Sero followed her orders licking her from bottom to top before suckling at her clit for a moment before releasing it looking at the hardened nub before diving back into her pussy his lips clamped around her as his tongue probed her relentlessly scraping every reachable inch and slurping her juices from her only to be replaced by more each time. A never ending cycle of pleasure that Minori could stand no longer before her pussy erupted with her juices drenching Sero's mouth with her essence.

Undeterred Sero pushed forward licking and slurping until her flow abated. Sero leaned back panting as he looked at Minori and stood up his dick harder than ever as he moved forward and thrust himself into her. Minori gave a yelp of surprise as she felt Sero penetrate her so easily sliding all the way to his hilt. "Oh Sero!" Minori shouted out feeling Sero enter her so easily. His throbbing cock reverberated throughout her entire body as she panted feeling as if she could barely breathe with him inside her.

Sero panted stroking Minori's chest as he played with her nipples watching the small nubs harden under his caress. "Does it feel good Minori?" Sero asked leaning over her as he slowly withdrew from her seeing his cock slick with her juices before pushing back into her as Minori's body stiffened with pleasure as Sero entered her again her cunt spurting around his cock as he drove her into another orgasm. She felt as if her mind was in fog her body going with the motions as Sero pounded her pussy the room filled with the sound of her lewd pussy sucking on Sero's cock. "Minori you feel so good I-I don't know how long I can last." Sero whispered against her ear biting her earlobe causing her to yelp at the pleasurable pain she was feeling.

"D-d-don't stop Sero!" Minori screamed as she locked her tiny legs around Sero's narrow waist as he pounded her nonstop she knew her pussy would be sore, and didn't care she wanted him inside her as much as possible consequences be damned! Sero slammed into Minori and then pulled out only for Minori to grab hold of his member with her feet stroking him between her toes until his tip erupted spurting his thick cum onto her feet and legs as Minori sat up smiling. "I accept your apology for holding me back during the exam Sero."

* * *

Minori set Sero on the ground outside the exam area and smiled before leaning forward seeing Sero's lips within striking distance she went for it only for Sero to wake up the effects of Midnight's Somnambulist having worn off. Sero held Minori at bay as the smaller girl tried to claim his lips as her prize before Sero tied her up in his tape. "You are such a little scumbag!" Sero shouted at the girl who simply cooed under his verbal abuse.


	10. Fumikage Tokoyami

**A/N: Quite the close call wouldn't you say there Sero.**

**Whitetiger789: Don't worry Izuku will make an appearance before everything is said and done.  
Hardcasekara: That is hilarious I'll think about it.  
Blackpackager: Ask and ye shall receive I've got several more chapters coming.  
Now onto the story.**

Minori was standing in the back of the crowd as she watched the other girls savagely push Tokoyami out of the way of his room. _Sorry Tokoyami, but it had to be done. _Minori had gone through a lot to get this whole room contest going. If she had been the one to suggest this, the guys would have shut her down immediately, but now she had the support of the other girls, so once Tokoyami had been removed she slipped in with everyone else beholding the dark world that Tokoyami loved so much.

She looked at the black candles with their purple flames and the occult items. If this was the kind of thing Tokoyami surrounded himself with then who knows what secrets he held. What dark and taboo things got him off in this dark room? Minori wanted to know and experience all the lewd techniques Tokoyami had for her.

* * *

In a dark dungeon cell sat a girl with purple balls for hair she wore a ragged dress. The same one she'd been wearing when she'd been thrown in here days ago. Minori looked outside of her cell and her stomach churned at the sight. It was a torture chamber she spotted many things she'd heard about. Choke pears, the Rack, and an assortment of whips. She knew where she was and who was responsible for her imprisonment; the Inquisition. Minori looked up as the door was opened and in came a young man, but his age was irrelevant for he was an Inquisitor none the less. He wore a black cloak and his avian eyes stared into her very soul. "I am the Inquisitor Tokoyami here to purify you and your whorish ways Minori the Witch.

Minori smiled from inside her cell as Tokoyami walked up to the cell door before opening it and grabbing her by her chained hands wrenching her to her feet and pulling her roughly out of the cell before hanging her chained hands on a hook dangling from the ceiling. Normally he'd have to retract the chain to make her hang, but Minori was far below average height so where it hung was more than enough to keep her feet off the ground. Tokoyami stood in front of her his eyes cold and with not a shred of empathy for her discomfort. "This will be the first time I ask this, I suggest you take it if you wish to avoid further pain. Absolve yourself of your sins Minori. You have laid with many men enchanted them to break their vows of marriage. Admit your guilt and be absolved." Tokoyami said before hearing Minori's laughter.

"Is that what they told you Inquisitor, that just isn't true, Those men wanted me as much as I wanted them, whatever they say afterwards is a lie they tell themselves so their wives will take them back, but they now know I am the only woman for them." Minori gloated before looking at Tokoyami. "Perhaps you would like to see for yourself how _enchanting _I can be?" Minori asked raising her leg slowly revealing what was under her dress until Tokoyami grabbed hold of her foot flinging it back down making her swing on the hook.

"Very well then let your purification begin." Tokoyami said as he reached to the wall grabbing hold of a nine tail leather flogger. He cracked it once in the air before walking up to Minori pressing it under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. Instead of the dread and fear he'd seen in the eyes of others, he saw nothing but lust and anticipation. "Whore." Was all he said before tearing open her dress revealing her petite form. Pert pink nipples and to Tokoyami's disgust Minori wore no panties under her dress. The Witch smiled seemingly reading his mind.

"Why wear them when they'll only get in the way." She said licking her lips before Tokoyami brought his flogger down across her chest. Minori bit her lip at the stinging lash across her left breast. "Oh, you're good at this." She said only to receive another lash across her right nipple this time. Minori's once creamy white skin was marred by red welts across her chest.

"Do you repent Witch? Renounce the devil and your soul will be saved, admit your guilt!" Tokoyami shouted at her only to hear more giggles.

"I'm guilty of nothing. I love being with men and they love being with me!" she said as Tokoyami replaced the flogger on the wall.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice." He said grabbing a whip from the wall and turning with practiced motion hit Minori right across her pussy. This time there was no stopping the scream that echoed in the room and outside the door which was followed by many others. Minori hung on the hook panting as she looked at Tokoyami right as her orgasm shook her body splashing the floor in her juices.

"You really are good at this. What else will you do to me Inquisitor how else will you attempt to break me?" She demanded as Tokoyami growled. This woman was insane she actually enjoyed what he was doing. "We both do." She stated as if answering his thoughts. "You enjoy torturing people nobody who didn't would be as good at this as you, don't worry I accept that about you because I love you and your disgusting sadiism. Hurt me more Tokoyami do it, you sadistic monster!" She shouted in glee as Tokoyami growled grabbing her by her chain and dropping her to the floor as he drug her behind him to a separate room.

In this room were much more elaborate torture devices, but Tokoyami bypassed them all before stopping at a torture device that instilled fear in all women: the Wooden Horse. Minori's breath caught at the sight of it as Tokoyami grinned. "I see you're familiar with him. Of course, you are. Every woman is." He said pulling Minori to her feet before placing her on the wooden horse tying her feet together under it. Will you repent now?" Tokoyami asked as Minori smiled feeling the hard wood bite deep into her slit.

"Nooooope!" She said with a lustful grin as Tokoyami growled turning on his heel to retrieve a pair of weights tied together he then draped these weights over Minori's shoulder pressing her harder into the device and still her smile stayed as it was. This was how it was between the Inquisitor and Witch. Tokoyami brought her pain and torture and each time he was rebuffed by her enjoyment of each new torture he gave her. It was the look in her eyes as he tortured her that haunted him. He found himself wanting to torture her more enjoying it in fact. His mind swirled with new ideas of torture finding each depraved act more desirable.

Minori sat in her cell her entire body hurt. Bruises marred her flesh. She looked up as the door was thrown open revealing her playmate. "What have you brought me this time Tokoyami?" She asked licking her lips as she spread her legs slightly showing him the fruits of his labor. Tokoyami said nothing as he unlocked her cell and walked in. "The silent treatment hunh I must say I'm rather disapp-!" Minori was cut off as she felt Tokoyami grip her around her throat lifting her as if she weighed nothing and pressed her face against the wall. Minori heard a sound she was all too familiar with and smiled before feeling Tokoyami's cock spread her pussy wide.

She gurgled out a cry of pleasure as Tokoyami savaged her pussy thrusting in and out of her. "I knew…you couldn't….resist!" Minori gasped only to have Tokoyami increase his grip.

"Shut your whore mouth this isn't about you!" He growled against her ear as he pressed himself against her forcing the rest of her body flush with the cold stone of her prison. Her pussy was sore from the wooden horse, but with every painful thrust, pleasure coursed through Minori's body. Her vision was going hazy as she was deprived of oxygen. She lost control of her body as she began to fade, but before she lost consciousness Tokoyami let loose his load inside her and released his grip on her neck allowing her to breathe as she came her juices pouring out of her like a waterfall mixing with his sperm on the floor which Tokoyami then dropped her into. Minori coughed looking at her torturer.

"You are no longer a prisoner of the Inquisition. You are my prisoner now!" He shouted at her turning on his heel and locking the door behind him.

Minori sat up rubbing her neck. "Take good care of me my little Inquisitor." She said as he left her cell being chased by her laughter. Physically she may be his prisoner, but truthfully she was his jailer. She was a witch and now that she had wormed her way into Tokoyami's mind and loins she would be safe from others. Nobody is looking to kill a witch who's being tortured by the inquisition. Minori chuckled to herself in the dark of her cell.

Tokoyami walked back into his room feeling violated. He shook his head as he shut and locked his door. He no longer wanted to take part in this room contest. As he turned around he came face to face with Minori and his eyes widened at what she had in her hands. In one was a ball gag and the other was a pair of handcuffs. "I'm ready for my punishment Tokoyamiiiii." She said drawing out his name causing an ice cold shiver to run down his back. He shook his head and summoning Dark Shadow to force Minori from his room locking the door after her, but even so for the rest of the night, he swore he heard Minori breathing outside of his room. Needless to say, Tokoyami didn't get much sleep that night.


	11. Shoto Todoroki

**A/N: We're in the final steps ladies and gentleman after this chapter there will only be two more boys.  
Hardcasekara: Hmm that could happen.**

Minori sat in the kitchen of their new dorm staring around the corner at here white whale, the hardest guy to approach of them all. Even Bakugou couldn't always keep her at bay, but there he sat; Todoroki. No matter her scheme or level of stealth the boy always kept her at arm's length more than that even. Flashes of all the times Minori was frozen in ice by the two toned boy ran through her mind. "Dammit how can I get close to him at this rate?" Minori said biting her thumbnail as she looked at the boy trying to concoct a plan to get Todoroki's attention. "Perhaps a little incentive is in order. I know that Todoroki visits his mother in the hospital maybe he'd appreciate someone more maternal" Minori said as she went up to her room seeing if her chest of tricks had anything she could use.

Shoto walked into his home and standing there to greet him was his mother Mineta Minori. She stood there in her lavender apron and tight fitting skirt and white blouse. "Hello Shoto how was school today?" She asked as Shoto came up and hugged her.

"It was fine, but I'm glad to be home mother." He said squeezing Minori's frame tightly.

"Oh my beautiful boy, well why don't you go relax while I get dinner ready." She said looking down into Todoroki's mismatched eyes. "Where's my kiss?" Minori asked as Shoto kissed his mother on the lips. It was longer than strictly necessary, but Shoto had always been an affectionate boy as he walked down the hall to his room. Minori turned to her son and smiled licking her lips as she watched the boy walk into his room.

Shoto was her one and only son. The last gift her husband had given her before his untimely death it was a shame really, but at least she had Shoto, but Minori was still a woman and she had needs. Of course she could go out and find a man she was sure it wouldn't be hard, but who could compare to her husband, no there was only one man for her now that he was gone and that was Shoto. She watched the boy eat the dinner she prepared savoring every bite of his mother's hard work.

"This is really good mom, thanks." He said as Minori reached over to pat his face clean.

"I'm glad you like it Shoto, but don't make such a mess." She said smiling at him as Shoto seemed to pout.

"Mom I'm in high school now, stop that." Shoto said as he got up having cleaned his plate. "Why don't you take a bath first mom I'll take care of the dishes." He said taking her plate as well heading to the kitchen sink.

"Thank you I think I will Shoto." She said with a smile as she left to do just that. Minori walked into the bathroom slowly taking her clothes off and double checking to make sure the door was slightly cracked as she disrobed. Shoto was at that age after all, he'd want a peek at a woman's body and Minori was more than willing to let her son look as she grabbed hold of her panties slowly sliding them down until they were on the floor and walked away swaying her hips exaggeratedly as she bent over the tub spreading her legs slightly so Shoto could see all of her as she tested the water's temperature.

She could feel him staring at her. No doubt he'd finished the dishes as quickly as possible to get on with the rest of his night and there it would be a small crack in the door in which to look at her at her most vulnerable. Her pussy tingled and moistened at the thought as she began bathing herself making sure to exaggerate every movement paying special attention to her breasts and cunt making sure Shoto could see everything from where he was. Minori slipped into the bath giving quite the lewd moan as she slipped into the warm water. Minori soaked for a while probably longer than she should have, but she wanted to give Shoto plenty of time to prepare himself. They'd gone through this routine several times now, but Minori felt it was coming to a head tonight. She smiled stroking her lower lips beneath the water feeling a jolt run up her spine at the thought of what might happen tonight.

"Well I suppose that's enough soaking." She said getting out of the tub and drying off quickly she knew Shoto was gone now, so there was no need for another performance. She slipped on her purple robe as she left the bathroom. She stopped by Shoto's room finding the door closed. She gave a small knock. "Shoto the bath is ready for you." She said before hearing his acknowledgement. "Alright dear well I'm going to bed sleep tight." She said as she left to her room shutting the door for all but a crack standing at it as she watched Shoto leave his room going to the bathroom. "I better get ready." She said as she began to lotion her body with her special scented lotion her body giving off the slight scent of vanilla. After which she took off her robe and slipped beneath the covers naked as the day she was born and waited.

Minori was far from sleepy having made sure to grab a nap during the day just for tonight. It was 12:30 when her bedroom door opened. Minori did her best not to smile knowing who it was entering her room. She feigned sleep as her intruder walked closer to the bed his heavy breaths barely contained. Shoto walked up to her bed and stood at the side for a moment waiting and watching. Minori gripped the edge of the cover in her hand lightly as she felt it be tugged gently. She knew it was bad, but she couldn't resist teasing her baby boy a little as he slowly pulled it free of her grasp exposing her naked body to the room. Her nipples hardened under the cool air.

Shoto looked down at her nude body. He just stared making Minori want to frown at his hesitation, but soon she felt his warm palm on her stomach. She wanted to hiss at the pleasure such a simple thing gave her, but that might scare him away. Shoto skimmed her belly moving up to her tiny breasts before circling a finger around her nipple. Minori gasped lightly as she reveled in her son's taboo touch. Shoto flicked her nipple once, twice before moving south to his true goal her tiny moist slit. Shoto hesitated once more no doubt weighing his options, but soon made his decision as Minori felt his index finger stroking her slit much like she'd done in the bath.

Minori barely held back a squeak as Shoto ran his finger up and down her cleft his finger dipping deeper each time. Minori's clit emerged from its hood and Shoto seized upon it touching her with his right index finger and she felt a chill run through her sensitive nub. _That's not nice Shoto! _Minori thought to herself as Shoto spread her legs and then oh so stealthily moved onto the bed. Minori smiled dreamily knowing Shoto was too engrossed in what he wanted to notice. She felt more movement no doubt Shoto removing his sleep clothes and then there it was Minori's prize for being such a good mom. Her Shoto's cock was pressed against her slit.

Shoto was breathing so hard struggling with what was to come no doubt. Minori knew it was a risk, but she needed to let her son know it was ok. She sleepily threw her legs over Shoto's calves as he kneeled on the bed locking him into place. Now he'd have no choice, but to go forward which he soon did. It was probably because her eyes were closed, but Minori felt each inch as Shoto speared her opening. It was like he was penetrating her very soul. Minori whined lightly, but Shoto didn't stop he was all in, just like she wanted.

Once fully hilted Shoto stayed still most likely experiencing a woman's body for the first time. _"Oh my little Shoto I'm so glad you gave me your virginity." _She thought as Shoto slid free of her only to ease back in. It was at a murderously slow pace, but Minori expected as much after all if he started going full throttle even she wouldn't be able to pretend to sleep through that sacrifices must be made she supposed as Shoto slid in and out of her gaining his rhythm as he fucked her cunt. He lacked technique but made up for it with passion she could feel each time he hilted himself in her, but then Shoto started speeding up. She knew what was coming and as much as she would like for him to fill her she hoped he wouldn't. _Not like this Shoto I want to see you do it. _She thought as she felt Shoto pull free of her and then something hot splash across her chest and stomach.

Minori sighed in relief and disappointment, but soon she'd feel her son's cream inside her like they both wanted. Shoto cleaned her with a towel wiping up all the evidence and replacing her blanket before kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry mom I won't do it again I promise." He said, but they both knew he was lying. He'd come for her again, she'd make sure of it.

Shoto walked up to his room as he heard what sounded like a vacuum. He opened the door and found Minori in his room with a vacuum and an apron. His brow arched as Minori turned to him. "OH hello Todoroki why don't you come give mommy a kiss." She said puckering her lips and closing her eyes. With her eyes closed Minori couldn't see the cold anger in Shoto's eyes as the entire first floor gained a coat of frost. It took a combined effort of Sato, Kirishima and Izuku to break off the frozen ball that was Minori and set her on the roof of the building hoping the sun would defrost the poor girl.


	12. Katsuki Bakugou

**A/N: Well here we are ladies and gents to one of the two most requested chapters. I hope you enjoy Minori's depravity regarding Bakugou.**

This was terrible here she was at school when she could be at the dorm keeping watch on Bakugou and Midoriya, but mainly Bakugou. Apparently he and Midoriya had snuck out and had a fight that got them grounded to the Dorm. There were two boys alone at the dorm and here she was listening to a lecture about the laws of quirks! Minori grit her teeth as she thought of the explosive blonde. He was a real hothead and total alpha male, but Minori knew better. Bakugou was just hiding his nature as a sub. Minori knew it though he wanted to be dominated and though Minori thought of herself as a demure woman she could definitely dominate her man if she so wished and there was something about Bakugou that awoke the Dominatrix in her.

Bakugou was in the living room with a duster as he dusted the TV console before grabbing a towel to wipe down the TV screen. His wife would be home and he didn't want her to be upset with his cleaning. He heard a door open and the clicking heels of his wife. He immediately dropped what he was doing and walked around the corner to greet her. "H-hi Minori my lov-." Minori stepped past him kicking off the yellow boots of her hero costume before looking at her husband.

He wore a black and white French maid outfit complete with the hair piece. She licked her lips a little as she came back grabbing hold of the skirt and lifting it slightly as she pressed her knee in between his legs. "Sorry that was rude of me wasn't it? Hello my dear husband." She said leaning down to kiss him before she saw something that totally ruined her mood. "What are those?" Minori asked as Bakugou paled his red eyes looking down at the panties he wore.

"U-underwear." Bakugou said as Minori frowned pulling on the hem of said underwear.

"Did I say you could wear panties?" She asked her dark eyes glaring into his as Bakugou looked down. "Answer me Katsuki!" Minori growled into his ear looking down and seeing the growing bulge in his panties."

"N-no." Bakugou answered before receiving a slap to the face knocking him to the floor.

"Stupid man if I tell you to do something you do it! What's so fucking hard to understand?!" Minori shouted as Katsuki held his cheek pushing himself up from the floor. "I go out every day and work hard, to pay the bills, keep a roof over our heads, and you dressed in the fine clothes you wear and this is how you repay me?" Minori asked as Bakugou stood up.

"I-I'm sorry Minori I'll do better I promise." Katsuki said rubbing his cheek tears threatening to spill from his eyes as Minori turned to her husband and sighed walking back up to him and stroking his head before patting his cheek.

"I know you will, because if you don't I'll put you on the street so you can earn your keep with that disgusting body of yours, now get your ass in the kitchen and cook dinner." Minori said shoving Katsuki into the kitchen as she heard the sounds of pots and pans. "Stupid man." She growled as she went into her room to slip out of her hero suit and into something more comfortable. That something being a pair of black booty shorts and one of her husband's shirt the garment covering her from her shoulder to midway down her thighs.

Minori walked out into the main room of the house heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. She grabbed the bottle out of the fridge looking over at Katsuki watching his fine ass cook her dinner the sway of his skirt as he moved back and forth. She licked her lips as she moved behind him and thrust the cold bottle between his legs. He gave yelp as his sack rested against cold glass. She leaned against his back biting the back of his neck as she slid the bottle back and forth between his legs hearing her husband's moaning.

"Why do you make me be mean to you Katsuki? I love you that's why I married you, but you make me put my hands on you by being stupid." Minori whispered licking the nape of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry Minori, c-can you stop so I can finish dinner?" Katsuki pleaded sighing in relief as the cold bottle was removed from between his legs, only for Minori to slide his panties down releasing his numb testes and penis which she then grabbed stroking life back into his genitals.

"Who'd have thought someone like you would have such an unappetizing cock, guess all that shouting and raging when we were younger was just overcompensation." Minori stated as Bakugou leaned against the counter panting as Minori toyed with his body. He should stop her he could, his quirk was better than hers, but he just couldn't she'd trained him better than that.

"M-M-Minori please…stop!" Bakugou shouted pushing Minori back hearing her fall against the counter as he stood there panting. He heard Minori hiss before grabbing him by the hair.

"You moron you don't tell me when to stop!" She shouted turning off the stove as she drug Bakugou out of the kitchen by the hair before pushing him onto the couch. "I'm the boss here, you belong to me!" She shouted taking off her shorts which had grown increasingly moist through her toying with Bakugo. Minori grabbed hold of Bakugou's skirt tearing it in half. She'd buy him another one he knew as she threw her legs over his waist and slapped him twice for good measure.

"You make me do this Katsuki if you just behaved I'd take care of you like I always have, but now I have to resort to force!" She shouted as she positioned herself above Bakugou's small cock. "You think you have the right to refuse me? Who else would want you, you played second fiddle to Midoriya all through high school, and so what good are you? Without me you're nothing." Bakugou tried to push Minori off he didn't want this, he didn't want to be Minori's punching bag anymore, but her words drained the strength from him as she held his arms down and then forced him into her. He groaned at the familiar feeling of Minori's cunt. Minori gave a dissatisfied humph at this.

"You used to have more fight in you." She said as she began sliding up and down and his shaft moaning as it slipped in and out of her moist canal. "That's my cock." Minori said gripping Bakugou's hair as she rode him not caring at all for his comfort only her own pleasure. He'd long since lost the will to fight back and knew there'd be less pain if he just lay there and let it happen like he did every time this happened. Minori owned him and even if he wouldn't admit it. He enjoyed this treatment. Hearing her angry voice the demeaning things she called him, and most of all how she simply used him for her own sake. It's what Minori said he deserved. Minori rode Bakugou faster and faster her hips slamming down on him hard enough to bruise, but she didn't slow down, if anything she sped up as she leaned down looking into Katsuki's glazed eyes.

"I own you now and forever." Minori whispered in his ear before biting onto his ear lobe as she dug her nails into his chest. This seemed to be the right combination of stimuli as Katsuki bucked up into her depositing his seed inside her forcing Minori into her own orgasm. Minori forced Katsuki into a kiss as her girl cum anointed his dick. "There's a good boy." Minori whispered as she pulled off her husband watching their mixed juices slide down his cock.

"If you're a good boy I'll tell Midoriya you said hi. He's so nice to ask about you." She said smiling at him as she walked away grabbing the bottle of wine and entered their room.

As the school day ended and the students of 1-A returned to their dorm they found both Bakugou and Izuku with large trash bags ready to take out everyone's trash. Minori went to her room retrieving her full trash bag which she returned with and dropped between her feet. "Pick it up you mongrel." She said pointing at Bakugou. There was a moment of silence where everyone looked at Minori as if she lost her mind.

"What did you say?" He asked in a whisper as Minori smirked.

"I said pick it up you worthless dog!" That was the last thing that was heard before an explosion rocked Heights Alliance blowing out a hole of the building and ending with Mineta a crispy shell of her former self somewhere in the middle of the school grounds. Bakugou's house arrest was doubled while Minori was sentenced to isolation only having contact with the female staff for the same duration as Bakugou.


	13. Izuku Midoriya

**A/N: Well here we are ladies and Gentleman the last male student of class 1-A. This has been really fun to write and I might do other stories similar to this just little stuff with no real story, but that's something for another time.**

Minori sat in her desk grinding her teeth as she saw the most despicable sight she could see. There was here hero, her savior Izuku Midoriya. He had gone above and beyond to save her during the USJ and she fell for him so hard. If he asked she'd let him fuck her right now on this desk, but instead she had to sit and watch this horror show. Ochaco Uraraka was just standing there talking to him like she had every right in the world to do so. It was obvious that Ochaco thought she had a chance because Izuku was so sweet, and innocent and shy, but if Hentai has taught her anything it's that the quiet ones are real monsters in bed, and as soon as Izuku's dark side came to light Ochaco would realize that she wasn't the woman Izuku needed.

* * *

Minori stood in the living room of the home that she shared with her husband, the hero Chargebolt. They were both C list heroes with Denki barely holding his spot in the top twenty due to the charity of a certain person. Of course Minori was the only one who knew about this mysterious benefactor. She swallowed at the thought as there was a knock at the door. "Don't worry honey I'll get it." Denki said as he went to the door leaving Minori to her cleaning as she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Hello Kaminari it's good to see you." Said none other than the number one hero Deku.

"Midoriya! Man it's been awhile since we've seen each other to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaminari asked as he led Izuku into their home. Izuku stood at over six feet tall his body a picture of human perfection as he stood in a green pinstripe suit. He smiled kindly down at Kaminari.

"Well I hate to say I'll be stealing your wife from you for a while if that's alright. I could use some Grape Juice on my next mission." Izuku said giving a chuckle. Denki laughed along not catching the subtle way Izuku had said her name or the knowing glance he gave the purple heroine that made her heart race and her loins heat up forcing her to squeeze her thighs together as she stood there in the living room.

"No problem I totally get it. I was about to head out anyway I've got a commercial to shoot. You're looking at the new face of the Charger Battery." Kaminari said proud of his achievement.

Deku smiled clapping Kaminari on his shoulder. "Glad to hear it. I can't wait to see it." Deku said happily as Kaminari exited his home.

"Good luck Minori I'll see you when I get home." He said as he left leaving Minori alone with Deku whose face seemed to morph. His smile becoming more predatory as his eyes settled on Minori dressed in a simple purple tshirt and shorts, but the look in her eyes made her feel as if she was wearing nothing at all.

"Go get your suit Minori we have work to do." Deku said stepping forward as Minori stepped back.

"S-sorry Deku I-I can't today I have a lot to do maybe you could get Earphone Jack or Froppy for your mission." Minori said as Deku moved towards her quickly cupping her chin in his hand.

"I said get your suit Minori." Deku said his piercing green eyes burrowing into Minori's soul breaking her will to resist. Minori bowed her head as she went to her bedroom getting into her suit from the case she kept it in and followed Izuku out of her apartment and to the Limo that was waiting for them. Deku for his part was the perfect gentleman opening the door for her as she slid inside quickly followed by Izuku who shut the door that smile of his still in place until the door was fully shut and the Limo pulled off. Minori stared down at her folded hands on her lap before she felt Izuku's strong grip on her thigh. "Gee Grape Juice how long has it been since we've worked together?" He asked sliding his palm up her thigh. He never called her Minori in private it was always her Hero name, and he knew exactly when the last time they went on a "Mission" together. Minori attempted to resist grabbing his wrist and trying to stop its ascent.

She might as well have been trying to stop a freight train with her bare hands. Deku's hand didn't slow at all. "Izuku…stop!" She said forcefully causing Izuku's hand to still. Seeing this she capitalized on the opportunity. "We can't keep doing this! I'm married now and you and Uraraka have been married for more than a year. You have to stop doing this to me!" She said before Izuku grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't bring up Ochaco again." He said coldly as he held her facing him. "And let's get one thing straight. I haven't done anything you didn't want me to do Minori. Wasn't it you who came onto me after the attack at USJ. You were _soooo_ grateful and you showed it the only way a slut like you could; with your body." Minori felt tears in her eyes at this. She remembered how Izuku had seemed so nice, and kind, but the second they were alone together he revealed his true nature, the dominating and manipulative person he'd always been.

He'd ruled her life since then relegating her to his mistress while he and Ochaco basked in the light of his fame. "And wasn't it you who came to me asking for my help in getting Kaminari work. I came through on that didn't I? Tossing him a couple assignments to keep him relevant, putting a good word in for him at the Charger Battery auditions. If it wasn't for me Kaminari would be plugging your fridge into his ass just to keep your food from going bad. I've done a lot for you Minori and now you want to tell me we should stop. I don't think so." Izuku said all with that same smile he wore in all his public appearances. "Besides I need you Minori. Only you can take me fully. Ochaco tries, but she's just not you." Izuku said as he pulled the zipper of his pants down his massive cock slipping free at half chub.

Minori swallowed her mouth suddenly dry as she stared at the massive dick in front of her. She wanted to deny the lust in her heart staring at Izuku's member. She wanted to say that Kaminari satisfied her, but he couldn't. Izuku had ruined her for any other man with this damned monster cock of his. She felt Izuku's hand on the back of her neck gripping it gently as he stroked the base of her hairline with his fingers. It felt nice if anyone looked she was sure they'd think it was cute.

"Grape Juice." He said drawing her back from her staring as her eyes flicked to his. They weren't the usual bright green instead darkened with lust like moss in the shade. She swallowed as she leaned forward. She wished she could say that it was Izuku pushing her towards his dick, but that had never been the case between them. He was dominating yes, but never forceful he didn't have to be. She gripped his cock as she heard a deep groan from its owner as Minori started stroking him watching his massive member rise to the occasion. She looked at the tower before and began dragging her tongue from the base all the way to the tip swirling her tongue around the head before blowing against it her breath chilly as Izuku moaned his hand sliding from the back of her neck down her back to cup her ass.

Minori gave a squeak as she felt Izuku's fingers sink into the flesh of her ass cheeks. "Don't stop." Izuku whispered as Minori then opened her mouth as wide as possible wrapping her lips around the head of Izuku's dick. She tasted the salt of his skin and then the taste of his precum it was bittersweet. Here she was a married woman with her mouth around another man's cock, and she couldn't bring herself to stop. Not just because Izuku held the keys to her life, but also because she was so happy. He'd told her that even though he chose Ochaco he still wanted her, _needed _her. That was enough to make her come back again and again. Minori slid down Izuku's length familiar with him from years of playing this debaucherous game. Izuku slid deep into her throat so far it felt as if Izuku was in her stomach by the time she touched his base.

Minori exhaled into the thicket of green pubes before inhaling as she pulled back taking in Izuku's musk as she did so. He smelled so _manly _his scent clouding her mind numbing her conscience as she began going faster on his dick pumping it into her mouth as Izuku toyed with her ass fondling it roughly as she deep throated him. "Minori, Minori!" Izuku panted her name repeatedly and that only spurred the girl to go faster. She loved hearing her name from his mouth. Izuku groaned thrusting upward into Minori's mouth forcing her down as far as she could go as he began to dump his cum into her stomach. Minori held her breath feeling each shot of cum surge up his cock. It felt as if her stomach was bulging with his seed.

Izuku continued to hold her head in place. Minori felt her lungs scream for air as her vision started to dim, but at the last second Izuku allowed her to pull free from his cock the last shot of cum depositing into her mouth as his cock popped free from her cum drenched maw. Minori fell back against the seat as she sat there panting heavily watching Izuku right himself as if nothing had happened. "Good as always Minori now fix yourself up I want you to look presentable when we enter my agency." He said as the limo pulled into the parking lot of the Deku Hero Agency.

Deku stepped out holding a hand to assist Minori in exiting the limo as the two entered the high rise building. People stopped what they were doing to greet Izuku after all his name was on the building, but furthermore he was the number one hero and the man accepted it with a humble grace that award winning smile working its way into their hearts as if not a minute ago he'd been balls deep in her throat. That was what drew her to him all those years ago; the gap. She enjoyed watching him act with everyone else, but with her he revealed his true self the manipulative dominator that he was. She thought herself special being able to see that part of him and now it was one of the many chains that tied her to him.

The two entered the elevator rising to the top floor and exiting out into a foyer where a secretary sat. Minori faintly wondered if Izuku used her as well. "Hello Mr. Deku I have several calls for you, one from Shoto, as well as Cellophane, and Tsukuyomi." The secretary said as Izuku nodded.

"Thank you, but would you mind clearing my schedule for the time being Grape Juice has an appointment." Izuku said as the secretary nodded and he and Minori entered Deku's office. She looked at the familiar setting. There was a painting of Deku himself on the left wall while the right held a picture of All Might. Even now he was still the fanboy. Deku stood at his desk and pulled out a series of stapled papers. "Alright Grape Juice you know what to do." Deku said as he leaned against his desk. Minori bit her lip it was too late to defy him now. She was in the lion's den there was no escape now, and even if there was she knew she wouldn't take it.

After all he needed her.

Minori began stripping off her costume. First her boots and then gloves finally her pants dropping the bowl like item of clothing to the ground she then reached for her hood, but Deku stopped her. "Leave it." He said as he kissed her once more placing his hands on her ass pulling her close to him. She could feel his cock against her hard as ever before he lifted her putting her on his desk and undid his pants once more letting them drop to the floor as he speared her opening. Minori gasped as Izuku's cock forced its way into her depths it was as if it was forcing all the air from her lungs. Izuku wasted no time in plowing her like a fertile field slamming his cock deep into her depths again and again. Minori covered her mouth not wanting her voice to give away what was happening in the office, but Izuku snatched her hands from her mouth holding them above her head.

"It's ok Minori scream all you want no one will hear." He whispered to her giving a particularly hard thrust into her pussy forcing a yelp from her. Izuku grinned at this before she saw his body begin to glow with energy. Her eyes widened as Izuku gripped her hip with one hand withdrawing from her until only the tip of his cock remained inside and then with obscene speed and force he slammed back into her. Minori screamed as Izuku buried himself inside her forcing her into a mind breaking orgasm. Minori's cream ran down onto the carpet as her head fell back against the desk feeling as if the entire room was spinning.

She could barely think as Izuku fucked her roughly. It was taking every ounce of brain power she had left to remember to breathe as Izuku pounded her cunt like a drum every so often giving a savage thrust into her making her scream in pleasure. "Here it comes Minori are you ready?" Izuku asked as Minori made the herculean effort to move her eyes to his and seeing the grin on his face so much like his hero façade but different let her know what he planned and that sent a jolt of adrenaline through her.

"N-n-NO!" Minori shouted pressing her hands against his abdomen. "Izuku no don't, you can't finish inside me!" She shouted as Izuku thrust in and out of her gaining speed with each entrance. "No don't please!" She shouted unable to keep him from entering her thoroughly abused cunt. "I-I-if you do I'll tell everyone who's baby it is! I'll get a DNA test and everything, Ochaco will know!" Minori shouted watching as Izuku stopped looking down at her seeing the tears spilling from her eyes. She may have betrayed Kaminari in many ways, but she wouldn't do it like this. If she was going to get pregnant she wanted it to be her husband's baby.

"I'm surprised Minori you still have the spirit to defy me. Fine I won't finish inside you in exchange you work for my hero agency now. I'll make sure you are well paid." Minori's mouth fell open. Izuku had offered her a job here many times, but she declined each time because she knew if she did Izuku would have the run of her anytime he wished. No more giving excuses to Kaminari about needing her on a mission, no he'd simply take her when he pleased, but if she didn't take his offer she would betray Kaminari in the worst way. Sure Deku may have to tell everyone he cheated on his wife, but heroes have weathered worst, but she, she would never come back from this. Everything would come out and Kaminari would never look at her the same.

"Ok…I'll work for you." Minori whispered before giving a yelp as Izuku withdrew from her before cumming all over her body she felt each spurt of cum like a bullet as it splashed across her skin marking her as the cheating whore she was as she fell limply to the floor, staring up at Izuku who smiled down at her and pulled a sheaf of papers from his desk. Minori's eyes widened at this. "Y-you planned this?" She asked as Izuku held the papers and pen out to her.

"I told you Minori I need you, so having you close is a necessity, besides this is good for you too now you don't have to worry about Kaminari finding work you will be the headliner now. Working here pretty much guarantees you a spot in the top twenty." Izuku explained as Minori numbly took the papers and signed her name. Each stroke of the pen felt as if she was scoring her own soul. Minori handed the paper back to Izuku who kneeled in front of her.

"Welcome Minori." He whispered kissing her passionately before standing up and fixing himself up in a nearby mirror.

* * *

Minori looked at Izuku her tongue darting out of her mouth as she moved over to him. "Show me your secret Izuku I know you're a dominator at heart! Dominate me I'll do anything!" Minori shouted popping up over the desk and launching herself at the startled greenette who raised his hands to protect himself only to watch in shock as Ochaco came out of nowhere with a dynamic entry kick slamming into Minori's side and sending her flying into the chalk board at the front of the classroom. Everyone looked at Ochaco as her combat aura flared out around her.


	14. Bonus

**A/N: Alright ladies and gents this will be the last chapter for Minori, I may revisit this in the future with a sequel series but that's way up in the air. Now you all gave me good ideas for this bonus chapter so I hope you enjoy my choice. Also read the Author's Note at the end for an announcement of what my next story will be.**

Minori slowly opened her eyes not recognizing her surroundings in the slightest. There was a bright light shining down on her and she was lying naked on an equally bare mattress. She had no idea what was happening right now. The last thing she remembered was talking Ashido and now she was here. Suddenly a door opened and in stepped six figures wearing maroon robes their faces hidden by deep hoods.

"W-where am I, who are you!?" She shouted as she looked at the cloaked figures only for them all to pull off their hoods at once revealing none other than her fellow females of class 1-A. Momo stepped forward from the group staring down at Minori on her mattress. "You left us no choice Minori. We've all tried our best to curb your appetites or restrain you, but still you persist in being a, a, a-!"

"A thot is the word you're looking for Yaomomo." Ashido said supplying the insult Momo just couldn't bring herself to say.

"Thank you Ashido, yes that and since nothing has worked we have no choice, but to use more drastic measures." Momo said as Minori looked at the group of girls.

"What do you mean I'm being a girl the best girl really. All the guys want a piece of me, and you're all just jealous because you know the guys will come to me before any of you. Momo's too much of a snob, Jiro is a tomboy, and nobody can see Toru no guy wants a girl he can't see her ahegao face, Ashido produces acid and well that's a risk no guy is willing to take, Ochaco is all pure no guy wants that, and Tsu well to be honest Tsu is my only real competition. That tongue of hers has blowjob written all over it" Minori said as Momo shook her head and clucked her tongue.

"I thought this would happen, very well Minori have it your way." Momo stated as she undid her cloak along with the other girls and to Minori's horror each girl sported a thick throbbing cock dripping with precum. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared each beast down in turn. "Last chance Minori relinquish your lustful ways and you can leave here unmolested." Momo said as Minori swallowed looking at each girl.

"Never I love men your girl cocks will not sway me in the slightest your dirty Futas!" Minori shouted standing up on the mattress as the five girls advanced Mina and Jiro each grabbed one of Minori's hands while Toru and Tsu grabbed her legs forcing Minori to the mattress as Momo moved in front of her. Momo's cock was easily foot long with its circumcised head dripping precum like a slobbering beast. Momo grabbed hold of Minori's jaw squeezing it open before inserting her thick member into Minori's mouth.

Momo gave a sigh of relief as if just being inside Minori's mouth was cause for celebration. With no hesitation Momo thrust in and out of Minori's mouth as the girl struggled against her captors. She looked to the side as Mina thrust her cock into Minori's open hand thrusting her dick against her palm with Jiro mirroring her action.

"Mmm damn your hands feel good on my dick." Mina sighed stroking herself with Minori's hand. She wanted to scream as she then felt Toru bend her knee before thrusting her dick into the joint.

"Oooh you have such a good knee pussy Minori." Toru said as she thrust in and out of Minori's joint. Minori couldn't see Toru's dick, but she could feel it and judging by that Toru had a pretty thick cock, the kind of cock that would make a girl think twice about taking it. Minori then felt a shift in their position. Momo reluctantly pulled herself from her mouth allowing Minori to breathe as her body was repositioned.

Momo sat at the end of the bed with Minori's face being forced back between her legs. She resisted as best she could, but against the strength of five girls Minori didn't stand a chance as Momo thrust her dick back into her mouth gripping her neck as she thrust in and out of her mouth using her as nothing more than a sex toy. Mina and Jiro also retook their place using her hands to jack themselves off, but as she lay on her stomach her pelvis was lifted and Minori knew what would come next.

Ochaco lifted Minori's waist stroking her cock against the girl's dripping cunt. "Aww I knew you'd come around Minori." Ochaco said before quickly shoving her cock into Minori's pussy all at once. Minori screamed against Momo's dick causing the big breasted girl to let out a moan. The vibrations from Minori's screaming were too much for the rich girl causing her to orgasm shooting thick loads into Minori's mouth her cheeks swelling with the sheer volume forcing the girl to swallow it all, but each new spurt filled her mouth to the point cum even shot out of her nose dribbling down her face.

Momo bit her lip lazily grinding her dick into Minori's mouth before pulling free watching her undrunk cum spill from Minori's mouth. Momo clucked her tongue. "A true lady swallows Minori dear, guess there's more you need to learn." Momo said as she moved to the side as Minori panted as Ochaco pounded her pussy slamming Minori's cunt down onto her dick, but that was a distant sensation as she felt someone's hands on her ass. She looked back and stared at nothing and she knew Toru was there her dick poised to enter her ass.

"No don't it's too big, you'll tear me in half!" Minori shouted feeling the brutish head of Toru's invisible dick against her rectum.

"Sorry Minori I've wanted to fuck your tiny ass for a long time." Toru whispered sticking two fingers in her mouth coating them with her spit before easing her digits into Minori's asshole wriggling them inside the tiny girl's anus. Minori's mouth fell open as she moaned giving Tsu the perfect chance to stick her dick into the girl's unsuspecting mouth.

"Kero suck on this Minori." Tsu croaked as she eased her dick in and out of the girl's mouth. Tsu's cock was thin, but long meaning it probed deeper than Momo's, but didn't stretch her jaw to the breaking point. Drool dripped from Minori's mouth as Tsu fucked her mouth in time with Toru and Ochaco her body moving back and forth in perfect unison.

"Fuck that's hot. OH man I'm gonna cum!" Jiro shouted letting go of Minori's hand and moved to drape Minori's spherical hair in her cum as rope after sticky rope draped across Minori's head from the musician's dick. Jiro's dick was small compared to the others, but it made up for it in volume Minori felt as if her hair weighed another pound, by the sheer amount of cum that draped her head.

"Fuck Jiro that's an insane amount of cum, but me I prefer back shots!" Mina said as she pulled her dick free of Minori's hand and splashed her cum across Minori's back. Unable to see it Minori felt each drop all the more the heat of each shot of cum settling into her skin and cooling. Her mind was clouded she didn't know if it was lack of oxygen from the consecutive face fuckings she'd received or if the smell of sex had addled her brain either way she was finding herself less and less opposed to what was happening to her.

"I think she's getting into it." Tsu said having taken her hands off Minori's neck and watched the girl bob her head on her dick. "Kero so good!" Tsue said basking in the feeling of Minori's tongue dancing across her length.

"Yeah she is look at her bounce on my cock." Ochaco said thrusting against Minori's movements. "Gonna…cum!" She shouted as her dick erupted shooting her hot cream right into Minori's pussy. Minori felt the heat rush into her core and moaned heavily against Tsu's cock resulting in another mouth creampie as Tsu's cum shot directly down her throat into her stomach Minori felt her tummy swell with its second helping of jizz.

"That was really good Minori." Tsu said pulling free of the girl's mouth happy to see not a drop of her cum escaped the girl's maw.

"Yeah it was." Ochaco agreed pulling free of Minori's cunt seeing only a thin trickle escape her pussy.

"My turn." Momo said her foot long cock hard and ready for seconds as she slid between Minori's legs and shoving her dick into Minori's pussy watching as the small girl's pussy erupted in a flood of her own juices her body clenching around Momo's cock.

"So tight!" Toru yelped as Minori's clenching ass tore her orgasm from her. Toru's cock gushed forth a river of her cum forcing it deep into Minori's bowels as Toru leaned forward forcing all of her dick into the girl making a tight seal so her cum had nowhere to go but deeper into Minori's ass. "Oh goodness!" Toru said pulling from Minori's ass as she fell over to the side.

"Sloppy seconds here I come!" Mina shouted gleefully as she happily slid into Minori's ass her pink cock seemingly purple with the blood rushing through it.

"Guess I'll take the tacky thirds." Jiro said lining her cock up with Minori's mouth and pushing it in with no resistance. Minori was completely fuck drunk she'd lost count of the orgasms she'd experienced it was only instinct that made her mouth begin to suck lazily on Jiro's cock licking and kissing her turgid member as her pussy and ass were fucked mercilessly by Momo and Mina.

"Quite the pussy you have here Minori I've met very few girls who can take me all the way the first time." She whispered thrusting deep into Minori her head breaking through her cervix and into her womb with hardly any reaction from Minori besides another flood of her girl cum around Momo's member.

"Yeah even after having Toru's thick dick your ass is still tight as a drum." Mina agreed slamming down into Minori's tight ass again and again. "Fuck Toru your cum is spilling out around my dick making Minori all smooth, who knew cum made such good lube." Mina giggled her hips picking up speed as she slammed down into Minori's ass filling it with her own batch of baby gravy. "Mmm that's nice." Mina panted her golden eyes glazed as she fell to the side next to Toru. "I'm tapped." She said sleepily.

Jiro thrusted faster and faster into Minori's mouth. "Here it cums!" She shouted, but unlike the others Jiro pulled her cock free of Minori's mouth and began jettisoning cum straight onto the girl's face covering it in a thick mask of girl cum. "Damn I love facials." Jiro said panting heavily as she sat back letting Minori's head drop to the cum soaked mattress.

The last girl standing was Momo who was vigorously fucking Minori's pussy each pump into Minori ejected thick gouts of semen and girl cum. "The fact that you're still conscious after all this shows your potential as a cum dump Minori I look forward to using you often." Momo whispered into the girl's ear as she too made a deposit into the Sperm Bank that was Minori. Minori gurgled as her belly swelled to pregnancy proportions…

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Minori screamed jumping up in bed and looking around her room terrified of coming face to face with an army of girl dicks. "Oh, oh my god I-it was just a dream. No that was a fucking nightmare!" Minori said throwing herself free of her bed noticing her body was covered in sweat and…something else.

"It was just a dream you're not into futa girls, you're not!" She shouted putting on her clothes and making her way down to the kitchen barely noticing that some of her male classmates were there. Minori opened the fridge for a bottle of water before feeling a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Hello Minori." Momo said before the small girl screamed and jumped away from her into Kirishima's arms as Momo stared in shock as Jiro, Mina, Ochaco, Tsu, and Toru appeared having heard Minori's screech.

"Don't let them have me. They all want to fuck me with their big futa dicks!" Minori shouted causing Izuku to choke on his sports drink and Kaminari to drop his glass of orange juice as the guys looked at the girls who each wore a look of shock and embarrassment.

"Ochaco!?" Izuku asked before the girl blushed.

"I-I don't know what she's talking about I swear Deku. I-I don't have a-a-a-a…! I can't say it!" She shouted running to her room as the girls began glaring at the terrified Minori in Kirishima's arms.

**A/n: So there you have it people the end of Minori I hope you enjoyed this foray into the perverse. Now then onto the announcement, my next story is….**

**No Slaughter Without Laughter the semi sequel to Breaker of the Mighty with Joker Inko!**


End file.
